


Civilization Commenting Man

by SpicaM



Series: Human zoo (version black) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Manipulation, Mentioned Draco Malfoy, Mentioned Lucius Malfoy, Psychopath Tom Riddle
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicaM/pseuds/SpicaM
Summary: Una amena charla entre Antonin Dolohov y Tom Riddle acerca de la situación actual de las personas cercanas a él.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Antonin Dolohov & Tom Riddle
Series: Human zoo (version black) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901065
Kudos: 5





	Civilization Commenting Man

**Author's Note:**

> Para entender este fic tienen que leer la serie "Human zoo (Version White)"  
> Los sucesos ocurren despues de "Culture Antagonistic Boy" y "Disordered Self Restrain Boy"  
> Si no desean leerlo la base es esta:  
> Abraxas Malfoy se casa con Tom Riddle y este se vuelve un profesor en Hogwarts.  
> Harry Potter tiene un crush con su maestro y trata de acercarse a él cuando Abraxas muere.  
> Draco Malfoy se interpone en el propósito de Harry y ambos arruinan los planes del otro.  
> Usando magia oscura Tom Riddle pudo traer al mundo a Lucius. Nadie sabe como.

**Civilization Commenting Man**

Tom Riddle-Malfoy miraba al tablero de ajedrez un momento antes de hacer su movimiento, una vez hecho vio fijamente a uno de sus amigos del colegio, Antonin Dolohov, quien sonreía a pesar de su avanzada edad.

—El Ministerio, Hogwarts, San Mungo. ¿Qué te falta? —preguntó su amigo mientras miraba a su torre ser devorada por el alfil.

—Deportes y Justicia— murmuró Riddle-Malfoy mirando las piezas blancas de Dolohov hacer su movimiento.

—¿Por eso no has asesinado a ese niño? —preguntó con diversión el hombre.

—Mantiene a Draco feliz y concentrado. Si Draco y Lucius son felices, Brax seguirá aquí— explicó moviendo a otra pieza negra en su lado.

—¿Sigues con eso? Está muerto, ni toda la necromancia del mundo puede traerlo de vuelta— recordó Dolohov perdiendo su sonrisa.

—Está aquí. En Lucius y Draco. Afortunadamente heredaron mucho de él— respondió en el mismo tono frío que tomaba con todos.

—Entonces, ¿Fue cierto? ¿En serio lo querías? Siempre pensé que te aprovechaste de que babeaba por ti— preguntó a sabiendas que el aura pesada que lo rodearía sería terrible.

Y así fue.

—No me hubiera esforzado tanto por él de no hacerlo— respondió con simpleza mientras un solo movimiento acababa con la reina de Dolohov y lo colocaba en jaque mate.

Dolohov solo vio su derrota antes de soltar un galeón y el tablero volvía a la posición original para comenzar otro juego.

—¿Y por qué no estás con ellos ahora? Creí que con solo faltar dos partes ibas a esforzarte más— preguntó dejando que Riddle-Malfoy comenzara la partida.

—Draco sigue planeando hundir a Potter y se está esforzando mucho. Ayudarlo solo le quitaría la emoción a su cacería. Lucius está en el Ministerio, un poco más y será el Ministro de Magia— declaró en tono frío y neutral, moviendo su primera pieza.

—¿Y Justicia? —preguntó con curiosidad sonriendo un poco haciendo su movimiento.

—El mini grupo de terroristas sociópatas— respondió sin dudar un momento sin mirarlo, concentrado en el tablero.

—Ah, los olvidé por completo. Entonces, ¿Cuándo comenzará tu gran plan? —preguntó sonriendo de lado, divertido con la charla más que con el juego.

—El aniversario de Brax— respondió de forma corta y directa antes de levantar la mirada y fijar esos ojos rojos en Dolohov. —Espero que no haya problemas con esto—

Antonin Dolohov negó un par de veces con una sonrisa casi forzada. Sabía a lo que se refería. Y sabía lo que pasaría si tuviera problemas.

—No no. Para nada. Puedes proceder como veas más conveniente— indicó antes de que el profesor asintiera y volviera a ver al tablero.

—De acuerdo— respondió tranquilamente antes de que el elfo doméstico de Riddle-Malfoy apareció para recordarle la junta de maestros que tiene en cinco minutos.

—Ah, terminó nuestra maravillosa charla. Nos veremos pronto entonces para terminar el juego— ofreció Dolohov mientras Riddle asentía un poco y antes de salir se despidió con una sonrisa falsa pero encantadora de Lady Dolohov y el heredero para desaparecer en el flú.

Dolohov, mirando el tablero se limitó a reír un poco para guardarlo tal y como estaba.

En el tablero, las fichas negras se habían infiltrado en las fichas blancas apuntando a la reina blanca una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> La verdad no planeaba hacer la Version Black de Human Zoo, pero ya salió.   
> Gracias a todos por leer. Esto solo lo escribí para mi propia satisfacción porque me encanta la idea, pero me alegra saber que a otras personas también les gustó.  
> Título basado en: "Civilization Blooming Girl" de Hatsune Miku Vocaloid  
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
